Querida Sangre Sucia
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Después de la terrible guerra contra Voldemort, se reconstruyo el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, no todos estaban felices; cierto rubio se sentía vacío, pero gracias a la ayuda de quien menos esperaba, pudo saber que no importaba su pureza de sangre, y le
1. Incompleta

Estaba parada frente a un gran espejo. La persona que le devolvía la mirada no se parecía en nada con la chica de cabello castaño y revuelto que siempre la saludaba al despertar, sencilla y casi siempre oculta tras un viejo y grueso libro; está otra chica era hermosa en su elegante túnica blanca, ligeramente maquillada, junto con el cabello recogido en un complicado moño del que se rebelaban unos cuántos rizos. Sin embargo, esos ojos castaños que habían visto tantas cosas, tanto alegres como terribles, le confirmaban que esa no era otra persona que Hermione Jean Granger, ella misma. Pensó que su mirada debería ser la de una mujer enamorada, desbordando felicidad, bueno sí estaba feliz y era el día de su boda, pero no entendía porque se sentía incompleta, ¿o era el resultado de ver morir a tantos amigos? se regañó a sí misma por este pensamiento. No debería pensar en la muerte el día que por fin se convertiría en la señora Weasley.

Después de la derrota del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ella y Ron habían establecido una relación, todo mundo ya lo veía venir, y fue no muy diferente a la relación que tenían cuando eran amigos; aún peleaban mucho y Ron seguía siendo un tonto con la sensibilidad de una piedra, pero aun así era su tonto. El primer paso del cambio radical de Ron fue pedirle matrimonio. Había estado enamorada de él durante tanto tiempo, mientras que este no daba señales de sentir nada.

Cuando la celaba, sobre todo con Viktor, había una pequeña esperanza, pero se desvanecía de inmediato cuando el hacia una idiotez; tal vez sólo eran celos de hermano, como Harry. El año que buscaron los horocruxes su actitud hacia ella había cambiado notablemente, la protegía ante todo. Estaba consciente de que ella dio el primer pasó en el beso, pero él le respondió con tal intensidad que tuvo que ser sostenida por el pelirrojo.

¿Pero entonces por qué no se sentía feliz? ¿Porque se sentía incompleta?

Mientras buscaba la respuesta, un halcón de brillantes plumas picaba la ventana y traía una carta atada a una de sus patas. Lo dejó entrar con temor, era hermoso y tranquilamente hizo su entrega, para después marcharse. La carta no tenía remitente, sólo su nombre en elegante caligrafía. Con la carta en la mano miro hacia el jardín de la madriguera. Todos los Weasley estaban trabajando, liderados por Molly, para organizar la ceremonia: George y Angelina intentaban una última desgnomización; Ginny, Luna y Charly daban los últimos detalles a la decoración, Neville cuidaba las hermosas rosas blancas y otras plantas. Percy se volvía loco con la lista y acomodo de los invitados, el señor Weasley acomodaba las botellas de whiskey de fuego y el señor Granger las de vino; Harry cuidaba al pequeño Teddy y Bill a Victorie, las señoras Weasley, Granger y Andrómeda, junto con Fleur, preparaban el banquete, bueno la señora Granger sólo observaba maravillada como movían grácilmente las varitas.

Hermione ya se había olvidado de la carta que sostenía, hasta que Crookshanks le pidió su atención. Se sentó en la cama teniendo cuidado de no arrugar la túnica y apenas comenzó a leer supo el remitente.


	2. Recuento de Daños

Había salido en el Profeta, la comadreja se casaría con Hermione Granger. Siempre le llamó la atención esa insufrible sabelotodo, como la llamaba Snape. O sangre sucia, como el mismo la llamaba. Era la única del trío dorado a la que no odiaba. A san Potty por ser el centro de atención, pero más que nada porque lo habían enseñado a odiarlo. De no haber sido así, ¿hubieran sido amigos? Pero de inmediato el rubio se rió de su misma estupidez. Potter le había salvado la vida en el salón de menesteres, le agradecía, pero el poco orgullo que le quedaba le dictaba que de ninguna manera se pondría de alfombra cada vez que "el elegido" pasará. Después de la caída del señor tenebroso, Lucius, Narcissa y él fueron juzgados, pero una vez más Potter intercedió por ellos. Draco hubiera preferido ir a Azkaban, al fin ya no había dementores, pero no podía ver a su madre ir a prisión, por lo que acepto toda la ayuda posible. Desde entonces su relación con Potter había mejorado, no a tal grado de la amistad, pero había respeto de por medio, aparte de que los 2 trabajaban en el ministerio como aurores.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy, que tras mucho trabajo por parte de él, había logrado recuperar, esa mansión que le traía recuerdos amargos, pero que era muy importante para su padre. Había hecho todo lo posible para reivindicarse y tratar de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero era una situación difícil, ya que muchos le devolvían el favor de cuando los había despreciado y llamado traidores de sangre o sangre sucia, y el que lideraba, y disfrutaba, era la comadreja. Kingsley y Harry argumentaban que era un elemento importante para el cuerpo de aurores, ya que, además de Harry, Draco conocía los hechizos y maldiciones más poderosos, con el bonus de que sabía algo de artes oscuras.

Era de esperarse que Weasley aprovechara cualquier momento para humillarlo, que Potter diera prueba de su gran corazón, pero Granger era distinta; esperaba algún tipo de venganza de su parte, pero se quedó esperando.

Los mestizos e hijos de muggles siempre fueron inferiores, pero ella rompía la regla: era inteligente, de un carácter del demonio, bastante insegura de sí misma, pero con una plática agradable. Y sobre todo con una gran capacidad de perdonarlo, a pesar de su oscuro pasado y lo trataba con respeto.

Ella trabaja en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, poco a poco fueron conociendo sus respectivos horarios, y curiosamente se encontraban a la hora de la comida. Al principio sólo eran miradas discretas, asentimientos cordiales de cabeza, un tímido hola, hasta pesar a breves conversaciones enfrente de la caja de la cafetería, interrumpidas por comensales inquietos, lo que les obligó a escoger la mesa más alejada, cuyo propósito era que no los vieran juntos, pero no lo hacía por él, sí no por ella, para que no la juzgarán por hablar con un mortifago, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ella como una sangre sucia.

Compartían hechizos, además de que él le explicaba de quidditch, y ella de los aparatos muggles. Nunca hablaban de los horrores de la guerra. Muy pronto, y de manera inconsciente, esos encuentros se volvieron una necesidad en la vida del rubio. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Eran enemigos, nunca se toleraron. Siempre fueron hurón vs sangre sucia, serpiente vs leona.


	3. Dolor

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, la historia es producto del estrés de causado por la escuela. _

Draco seguía pensando en Granger, como había pasado 7 años en la misma escuela, pero sin conocerla. En Hogwarts sólo sabía que era hija de muggles, Gryffindor, sumamente lista y amiga de Potter. Pero ahora sabía hasta los más mínimos detalles, como que su seño se fruncía cada vez que le planteaba una interrogante y que no lo dejaba hasta poder resolverlo, que se mordía las uñas cuando algo le preocupaba, sumándole su obsesión por el orden y las reglas para conseguir sus objetivos (aunque era menos estricta que cuando estaban en el colegio); pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su nobleza, no el tipo de nobleza que la familia Malfoy había ostentado y presumido por tanto tiempo, si no la nobleza de un corazón puro y justo que se compadecía por todas las criaturas, y que estaba dispuesta a ayudarlas, aunque le produjera burlas o problemas, ya sea tejiendo toda la noche para liberar elfos domésticos,(hecho q le causó mucha gracia y de lo cual se rió, provocando que la castaña se marchara malhumorada dejándolo sólo), hasta dejar que un mortifago, o exmortifago, la llegara a conocer.

¡Eso era!, esa era la acción que lo había llevado a necesitar hablar con ella. Se permitió conocerla, y que ella lo conociera, ser amigos. Comenzar desde el principio, las máscaras desaparecieron, ya no había serpiente ni leona, Malfoy ni Granger, ahora sólo eran Draco y Hermione. Ella le daba paz, después de una vida de guerras absurdas. Con ella no tenía que aparentar.

Recordó el día que ella llegó tarde a su cita diaria, y durante media hora Draco estuvo tentado a ir a buscarla ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Justo cuando estaba pagando la cuenta (su café y el té de manzanilla que la castaña siempre pedía) Hermione llego con una gran sonrisa

-Disculpa, no debiste esperarme

-No hay problema

-supongo que ya te vas

-Pediré el postre mientras comes-la verdad era que lo único que había ingerido era el café, y no le importaba llegar tarde al trabajo, ya encontraría una excusa.

Le gustaba mirarla, y justo ese día Hermione parecía feliz y perdida en las nubes, por lo que después de un rato se animó a preguntarle, para arrepentirse de ello después.

-oh, no es nada, sólo me encontré con Ron, por eso me retrase un poco.

-Ese maldito Weasley-masculló y no volvió a hablar durante la comida. ¿Prefirió estar con el idiota de Weasley a estar con él? y pero lo más importante ¿porque le había importado tanto? Al recordar ese patético momento, donde su ego había salido herido a causa de la zanahoria, una lechuza llego a la ventana de la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy. Dentro había una carta, de la que reconoció de inmediato la letra de Hermione.

_Draco_

_Espero q te encuentres bien. Como te habrás dado cuenta, no he ido a trabajar debido a que he estado ocupada tratando de que mi madre y la señora Weasley no exageren con los preparativos de mi boda; sí, me caso, ¿no es genial? por ello no te pude dar personalmente la invitación. Le había pedido a George que te enviara una, pero al tonto "se le olvido", pero aquí está, "más vale tarde que nunca" (otro dicho muggle para tú colección), y más te vale que ahora sí asistas, ya que te perdone no venir a la fiesta de compromiso, o atente a las consecuencias. Te reservaré un baile. _

_Hermione. _

Revisó el sobre y allí estaba con una G y una R entrelazadas. No se atrevió a leer más. Sería mañana. Mañana sería Hermione Weasley. Debería estar feliz por ella, ya que bien sabía que terminaría casada con la comadreja, pero pensó que todavía faltaba para ello. ¿Porque le dolía tanto sí sólo eran amigos?


	4. Desapareciendo contigo

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, mientras que la historia es mia._

_El cap va dedicado a __Naemii__ y a __MaryMoonlight__, gracias por comentar y espero que les agrade;D_

_**Desapareciendo contigo**_

...¿Porque le dolía tanto sí sólo eran amigos?

-Por qué estás enamorado de ella imbécil-dijo en voz alta el rubio, sorprendiéndose así mismo.

-Te habías tardado tanto en deducirlo-dijo Narcissa entrando a la biblioteca-temí que fuera demasiado tarde para cuando por fin lo aceptarás

-Madre, ¿de qué hablas?

-De Granger, se notaba a leguas

-Pero ella es una sangre sucia, además de que puede que estaba hablando de otra persona-sintió una opresión en el pecho al llamarla así, como si la estuviera traicionando.

-Te conozco más de lo que imaginas Draco, por algo soy tú madre-dijo al momento que se acercaba para tomar la invitación-ellos nos han perdonado de las humillaciones que les hicimos pasar; el mundo mágico cambio, y muchos dicen que para bien, el tiempo lo dirá, y yo...creo que es el momento de que nosotros también cambiemos, que aprovechemos está oportunidad y ella te ha ayudado a ello, a ser feliz-mientras le acariciaba la cara a su hijo, este pudo notar que le costaba decir todo eso, ir en contra de los principios con los que fue educada, principios que la habían hecho sentirse orgullosa de pertenecer a la más antigua y noble casa de los Black, pero que también habían llevado a esta a su destrucción. Sólo quedaban 2 Black, Draco y Teddy Lupin, y ni siquiera podían pasar el apellido.

-Tú lo has visto, ya no hay nada que hacer madre-dijo Draco señalando la invitación derrotado

-Esa no es la actitud de un Malfoy, mucho menos de un Black

-¿Pretendes que me robe a la novia?

-Desde luego que no-se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir le dijo-hace mucho que tu halcón no sale, es tan bello como para que este todo el tiempo encerrado.

Lo más obvio sería que Granger no estuviera enamorada de él, de no ser así no tendría que casarse con Weasley, pero las miradas, los roces de manos, y las atenciones que se tenían no eran de "solo amigos", era el cortejo de 2 enamorados. Lo peor que le podía pasar al decirle sus sentimientos era que lo rechazara, que se burlara de él, y que le dejara de hablar. Había sobrevivido 7 años en Hogwarts sin hablarle, pero ahora era distinto, era como si dejara de respirar, no podía ni pensar en eso.

Nunca pensó estar en esa situación. Ninguna chica le había quitado el sueño a Draco Malfoy, ninguna se había resistido a sus encantos, a esa sonrisa torcida y mirada poderosa. Pero Granger era distinta a todas ellas, y él la trato distinto, nunca quiso enamorarla, si no que ella lo había enamorado, y él había caído rendido a sus pies.

Querida sangre sucia:

Hace tiempo que no te llamaba así, pero eso es lo que eres, mientras que yo felizmente me he convertido en un traidor de sangre. No creas que todavía pienso así, tú me enseñaste que las personas no valían por su estatus de sangre. Me permitiste conocerte, darme cuenta que estaba equivocado, y a pesar de ello no me juzgaste, me perdonaste cada humillación a la que te sometí, aun cuando yo no me he perdonado.

Siempre había despreciado a los de familia muggle, tratándolos como si fueran inferiores. En el colegio, mi orgullo no me permitía admitir que eras mejor que yo, que eres mejor que yo. Debo confesar que nunca te odie, te molestaba para sacarte de quicio, aún me gusta hacerlo. Pero de haber sabido que te hacia tanto daño, nunca lo hubiera hecho. Cuando en 3er año me golpeaste (pegas duro para ser una chica), pensé en vengarme, incluso en usar una imperdonable, pero ahora me doy cuenta que me merecía eso y más.

Nunca hablamos de lo que paso entre nosotros antes y durante la guerra. Una sola vez hablamos del pasado en Hoqwarts, y fue cuando me preguntaste la razón por la que odiaba a Ron, no te respondí porque ni yo mismo lo sabía. La razón es porque le tenía envidia, y todavía. Quién lo diría. Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin envidiando al pobretón Weasley, ¿de qué? De tener una vida feliz, sin preocupaciones de pureza de sangre, no es que no haya tenido un momento feliz con mi madre, la amo, pero los dos estábamos sujetos a reglas, a máscaras.

Yo solo era un cascaron frio. Pero la razón más importante por la que envidio a Weasley es porque está en tú vida. Él estuvo contigo siempre, él te defendió cuando yo te humillaba, el junto con Potter peleó para liberarte, mientras yo no hice nada cuando Bellatrix te torturaba; él está en todos tus pensamientos; el pronto podrá decir que eres suya. Mientras yo te puedo decir que soy tuyo.

Más de una vez te quejaste de Weasley conmigo, de haber sido el Slytherin de siempre hubiera aprovechado el momento para tramar algo y quitar a la comadreja del camino, pero entiendo que es el a quién quieres. Sólo me límite a apoyarte, a darte consuelo a tal grado de justificar las idioteces del pelirrojo para hacerte sentir mejor, mientras me estoy muriendo por dentro.

Sí no ha quedado explícito en lo que hasta el momento he escrito, es que poco a poco me haz enamorado, supongo que no fue intencional, ni de tú parte ni de la mía, pero al fin y al cabo pasó. Yo quisiera ser el que te haga enojar, el que te saqué una sonrisa, el que comparta contigo cada alegría, y en los momentos difíciles estés para mí como yo lo estaré para ti. Pero esto no puede ser, por mucho que yo lo dese.

Sé que es tarde, desde hace mucho que estoy enamorado de ti, pero tuve que ver la invitación de tú boda para aceptarlo, y aún sí te lo hubiera dicho dudo que me hubieras aceptado, yo en tú lugar no lo haría después de todo el daño que te cause. Supongo que ahora entenderás porque no puedo acompañarte, estaré para ti para cualquier cosa, porque antes que todo eres mi amiga, y no podría estar alejado de ti, pero por lo mismo no puedo ver como unes tú vida a otro. Aunque me duela admitirlo, sé que Weasley te cuidara y hará feliz, algo que tal vez yo nunca lograre, por ejemplo, justo en este momento, y por lo que te pido perdón por amargarte el día de tú boda. Tengo miedo que ante esta declaración te alejes de mí, y no te culparía, pero me dolería demasiado, ya que tú eres mi luz, mi nuevo motivo para vivir. Pero sí es así, sólo me bastaría verte todos los días desde la mesa del rincón en aquella cafetería, y seré feliz viendo que tú lo eres, ya que nunca te obligaría a algo que no quieres.

Siempre tuyo, Draco Malfoy, tu hurón.

En esa carta Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, entrego algo más que su corazón, su alma, a la leona, y nadie podría decir que no hiso el último intento, no por medio de maldiciones imperdonables, si no abriéndose a ella.

so I'll love whatever you become  
>and forget the reckless things we've done<br>I think our lives have just begun  
>I think our lives have just begun<p>

Amare todo lo que quieras ser  
>y olvidare las cosas imprudentes<br>yo pienso que nuestras vidas apenas comienzan  
>yo pienso que nuestras vidas apenas comienzan<p>

_Falling Away Whit You_, Muse


	5. Elección involuntaria

_**Elección involuntaria.**_

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la historia es mía; espero que les agrade el siguiente capitulo**.

_Mientras leen el capitulo les sugiero escuchar __Unintended _de_ Muse_

¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Cómo llego a esto?

Nunca pensó que Draco Malfoy escondiera a una persona tan sensible, y mucho menos que él la amara, así como ella lo amaba…

¿Pero que estaba pensando? Ella amaba a Ron, y se iba a casar con él en unas cuantas horas. Empezó a llorar, no sabía si de alegría o remordimiento. Fue necesaria esa carta para darse cuenta del porque no estaba feliz el día de su boda. Y ese porque tenía por nombre Draco Malfoy.

Todas las personas merecían una segunda oportunidad, y ella no era nadie para negársela al rubio. Eso fue lo que la motivo a acercarse a él, a ofrecerle su amistad. Pero había caído bajo el encanto de la serpiente. Ella pudo ver que a través de la máscara fría y los sarcasmos, había una persona sufriendo, a la cual ella quería proteger y sanar.

Ese Draco que conoció en Hogwarts, el arrogante y preponte, no se parecía nada al inteligente y alegre que fue conociendo en la cafetería del Ministerio. Solo esperaba la hora de la comida para verlo, para compartir puntos de vista y demás vivencias. Eso era lo único que no podía compartir con Ron. Con Ron solo eran risas, nada muy en serio, pero con Draco hablaban de todo, bueno, casi todo, porque aún no podían hablar de lo ocurrido en la guerra, aún estaba muy fresco en su memoria. Pero no hacía falta, ya que eran dos personas conociéndose desde cero, sin importar el pasado.

En un principio temía que la volviera a llamar sangre sucia, no era el apelativo en si lo que le dolía, si no el sentimiento con el que lo decía, ver esos ojos, fríos y llenos de odio mirarla mientras sus labios delgados dejaban escapar esas palabras. En eso se había convertido su boggart, a tal grado de extrañar a Mc Gonagall diciéndole que había reprobado todas las asignaturas. Pero eso había quedado atrás, sabía muy bien que no le haría daño, que no se harían daño, a menos que estuviesen separados.

Amaba derretirse en esos ojos mercurio, reír de las ocurrencias que nunca pensó que dijera el rubio, verlo moverse con esa elegancia hacia ella, como un depredador acorrala a una presa, y sin embargo portarse dulce y educado con ella.

Esa era la razón por la que se sentía incompleta, porque Draco ahora formaba parte de ella, no podía pensar en un futuro donde el no estuviera, el tan sólo pensarlo le dolía, pero tampoco podía pensar en uno sin Ron. Había pasado demasiado tiempo enamorada del pelirrojo que no podía dejarlo ir. Cada que Draco invadía sus pensamientos le llegaba la mirada azul de Ron para hacerla sentir culpable. Él era el amor de su vida, y Malfoy no podía llegar y confundir sus sentimientos. Sabía lo que todos esperaban de ella, que siempre la vieron casada con Ron, viviendo feliz con muchos pequeños, pero sus expectativas iban más allá de una familia, ella quería un compañero, un amigo y un amante, alguien que la comprendiera, y ese alguien daba todas las señales de ser Draco.

Deseaba ser como Ginny y Harry, como ella miraba a su ahora esposo, como suspiraba mientras esperaba que este llegara del ministerio, las miradas que compartían, como Harry la miraba con inmensa dulzura mientras la pelirroja juagaba con Teddy. Su relación con Ron era menos romántica, pero así eran ellos, no les gustaba mucho las demostraciones, sino que simplemente se conformaba al saber que él estaba allí para ella. Pero aun así, siempre estaba esa pequeña espina de envidia hacia sus amigos.

Estaba sufriendo, y con esa carta no dudaba que Draco también lo estuviera, pero no por ello podía romperle el corazón a Ron. Haría lo correcto. ¿Y si Draco nunca hubiera enviado esa carta no tendría esa revolución de sentimientos?, o si Draco nunca hubiese aparecido ¿seguiría completamente enamorada de Ron? No tenía idea de lo que hubiera pasado, pero no podía echar por la borda tanto, no podía decepcionar a sus padres, ni a Molly ni a Arthur, que los quería como unos segundos padres, no podía decepcionar a los hermanos Weasley, ni a Harry, simplemente no podía llegar y decirles que ya no se quería casar.

-¿Se pude pasar?-era Ginny, quien traía una linda túnica lila-ya está todo listo, pero ahora ¿tu estas lista?, espera ¿Por qué estas llorando?-

-Yo…-se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, y giro hacia el espejo, para ver que el maquillaje no se hubiera estropeado-sí, ya estoy lista

-Pero ¿Por qué llorabas?

-No es nada, solo la emoción del momento

-Tienes razón, no todos los días te casas con el amor de tu vida-miro la pelirroja a través de la ventana a Harry todavía jugando con Teddy-Es lo mejor que te puede pasar.

La pelirroja se giró nuevamente y miro con detenimiento a Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿sabes que te quiero como a una hermana?

-Claro-le dijo la castaña riendo-te has encargado decírmelo hasta que quedara gravado en mi memoria-Ginny rodo los ojos al comentario-sería imposible que no lo recordara, además de que puedo decirte que yo también te quiero como hermana.

-Pero quiero que sepas que te consideraba como mi hermana desde antes de tu compromiso con Ron, nuestra amistad va más allá de mi hermano.

-Gracias Ginny

-Y puedo decir que toda la familia piensa igual que yo-dijo al momento que la tomaba de las manos-te queremos y por eso deseamos que seas feliz. Te quisimos desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas, lo de Ron sólo es un punto extra y por ello deseamos tú felicidad, no importa con quién se encuentre

-Ginny ¿De que estas hablando? Ron es mi felicidad-no podía ser, ella sospechaba, siempre había sido muy observadora, igual que Molly y los gemelos, cosa que no heredó Ron, ya que de haber sido así se hubiera dado cuenta de que la castaña sufría cada que lo veía haciéndole limpieza bucal a Lavander.

-Luna y yo somos tus mejores amigas mujeres, y notamos tus reacciones. Hasta mamá se dio cuenta, sólo que no quería intervenir para que no te vieras obligada a nada. Te quiere como a una hija. Pero como ya te dije, aunque quiero al tonto de mi hermano, no quiero verte sufrir y estar con alguien que no amas-suspiró-yo se muy bien lo que es estar con una persona que no quieres. Nunca te había visto tan emocionada por un chico. Tal vez no debí esperar mucho, pensé que te darías cuenta a tiempo, pero eres tan distraída para estas cosas

-A decir verdad me acabó d dar cuenta-un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, además de un dejo de mortificación-y fue precisamente por esto-le enseño la carta. La tomo y con el progreso de su lectura, el rostro de la pelirroja iba de una emoción a otra. Cuando término, era un río de lágrimas, y había una sonrisa tierna en su cara.

-Oh, por Merlín. Sí yo no hubiera visto una muestra del cambio de Malfoy no creería lo que dice está carta

-¿Y tú cuando viste esa muestra?

-Prometí no decírtelo, pero dada la situación: me pidió ayuda el día de tú cumpleaños

-Así que tú le diste la idea de ir al Museo Britanico.

-En realidad no necesito mi ayuda, sólo le sugerí que pensara que era especial para ti, y él lo dedujo todo de inmediato-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas cuidadosamente para no arruinar el maquillaje-se veía tan feliz. Incluso me dio las gracias y me llamó Ginevra, y es sorprendente que haya querido ir a un lugar muggle. Bueno, tal vez hice que se te perdieran unos papeles cuando te fui a dar tú abrazo y te retrasarás para que Malfoy te pudiera alcanzar para invitarte.

-Ron se puso furioso al saber que fui con Draco

-Ron siempre ha sido celoso. Pero ¿Que vas a hacer?

-No lo sé…-de repente la puerta se abrió, y una radiante Fleur entro llenando de luz y elegancia la habitación.

-¡Oh! ¡Quegida te vez hegmosa!-le dijo tomándola de una mano para darle una vuelta, y así observar mejor su túnica y total arreglo-que alegia el seas oficialmente de la famiglia. Oh, siento que integumpi algo.

-No te preocupes, de seguro mi madre te envió por mí.

-Si, ya tegminamos todos los pepagativos del banquete, solo faltan unos pegeños detalles, pego insistió en que te sacaga de tu escondite paga que hiciegas algo poguctivo. Ah, y también tu Hegmione, ya casi esta pog llegag la gente del minigstegio.-y diciendo esto ultimo se fue, con la larga cabellera rubia ondeando detrás.

-Ha mejorado con el tiempo, ya no quiero matarla tan seguido.-dijo la pelirroja deteniéndose en la puerta-Hermione, todavía estas a tiempo, es tu decisión, no importa que camino elijas, siempre serás mi amiga.- Y sin mas dejo sola a Hermione, con mas preguntas que respuestas. Con una decisión en sus manos, una que fuera cual fuera, seria maravillosa y dolorosa al mismo tiempo.

You could be my unintended

Choice to live my life extended

You should be the one I'll always love

I'll be there as soon as I can

But I'm busy mending broken

Pieces of the life I had before

Podrías ser mi elección involuntaria

Para prolongar mi vida

Deberías ser la persona que amaré siempre

Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda

Pero estoy ocupado arreglando

Trozos rotos de la vida que tuve antes

_Unintended, Muse_

**Me alegra mucho que les haya agrado el capitulo anterior; como ustedes dijeron, fue algo extraño leer a Draco abrirse, ya que es descrito como un personaje frio y arrogante, y también fue difícil escribir a través de él; pero extrapolándolo a su situación, tenia que dar un ultimo intento "desesperado" para declarar sus sentimientos a la castaña, ya que aunque ha cambiado su orgullo Slytherin sigue escondido como para decirlo de frente, además de que la carta es un detalle romántico (lo siento he comido mucho chocolate últimamente O_O, lo que saca a relucir este "faceta"). Ya veremos si resulta triunfador :D**

**Gracias a ****Caroone**** , ****tormenta oscura**** y a ****RequiemOfTheWolf**** por comentar, ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo:D.**


	6. Revelación

_**Los personajes son de Rowling, yo solo los revuelvo.**_

_**Tras una larga ausencia aquí esta el penúltimo cap. de este fic. Muchas gracias a las que dejan Review, y a las que lo leen en el anonimato. Es un cap. muy cortito, pero espero que les agrade. **_

No había podido estar tranquilo desde que envío la carta, Draco sentía que con cada minuto que pasaba la herida en su pecho crecía, así como la brecha entre el y Hermione era más grande. Que inocente era al pensar que ella, una chica que amaba la justicia, se interesara por un exmortifago, alguien que siempre la desprecio. Aunque por ella cambio, y se lo había demostrado.

Era de locos, sí el Draco de Hogwarts viera al actual se burlaría por depender de la sangre sucia sabelotodo, pero no se avergonzaba de ello. Sus prioridades habían cambiado.

Ahora más que nunca se sentía solo, a pesar de las palabras de su madre, quien sorpresivamente lo apoyaba. Siempre lo apoyo, pero nunca había dejado de lado su aversión a los sangre sucia y a los traidores. ¿Qué diría su padre? ¿Seria tan valiente como para decirle de quien estaba enamorado? Después de todo, Lucius Malfoy peleo contra ella en el Ministerio para apoderarse de la profecía.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, el mago que se asoma

-Draco, hoy es la reunión con los funcionarios del Ministerio-después de la guerra y del perdón de Harry, el orgullo de Lucius estaba completamente deshecho, y se fue recuperando sorprendentemente, pero aún ansiaba la grandeza de poder-así que envía una lechuza a Potter diciendo que no irás a trabajar

-No es necesario, no pensaba ir de todas maneras

-Perfecto, entonces alístate, salimos en media hora

-Pero tampoco pienso ir a la reunión

-Draco, no podemos desperdiciar está oportunidad, he hecho todo lo posible para que el apellido Malfoy recupere la importancia que merece, para que puedas vivir mejor

-Muchas gracias, pero de eso me estoy encargando yo, y muy bien

-Oh, ya veo, irás a la boda de Weasley- dijo tomando la invitación- después de todo estas socializando de manera aceptable. Tengo que admitir que nos convendría algún lazo con los Weasley ahora que son tan respetados, después de todo son sangre pura-el heredero Malfoy se sorprendió, que después de tanto tiempo, después de toda una guerra, de pérdidas, humillaciones y perdón, su padre aún siguiera con el prejuicio de la sangre-pero la chica Weasley ya está con Potter ¿Que tal la chica Lovegood?-Su padre era patético, definitivamente-No, espera, sería mucho mejor una mestiza, o una hija de muggles. Arriesgaríamos la mezcla de sangre, pero nos haría las cosas más fáciles. Granger sería perfecta, hay que aceptar que pese a todo es valiente, e inteligente, y parte del trío dorado. -¿acaso estaba hablando bien de Hermione?

-¿A caso no leíste la invitación? Es ella con quién se casa Weasley

-Y por eso estas tan irritable. Tú madre me lo contó, pero quería verlo con mis propios ojos

-¿De que estas hablando?

-No estoy ciego.

-Y nadie replica eso, sin embargo no sé de que hablas padre-el rubio trataba de parecer lo mas despreocupado que podía.

-Draco, no me hagas decirlo-Malfoy padre se acercó a la chimenea, dándole la espalda a su hijo-es suficientemente difícil aceptarlo, como para decirlo en voz alta. Tú bien sabes a que me refiero…a Hermione.

Esto era increíble, todos se habían dado cuenta, menos el mismo.

-Es verdad padre, no quise que fuera así. Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, no es exactamente tu culpa, y de todas maneras, no creo que haya solución alguna-dijo Lucius al momento que se volteaba para mirar a Draco a los ojos. Aunque su tono se voz era resignado, y con el acostumbrado acento de desprecio sobre lo que se dirigía la platica, sus ojos grises, como los de su hijo, mostraban algo mas, que Draco nunca había visto-Solo espero que esa sangre sucia no te haga daño, si no, yo le hare saber que se siente estar prisionero en Azkaban.-y sin más se marcho.

No tenía escapatoria. Hermione Granger lo había pensado demasiado, tanto hasta que se le había acabado el tiempo. Estaba aterrada mirando el pequeño altar donde estaba el funcionario del ministerio y Ron. Los separaba sólo el pasillo, bordeado por todos los invitados que la miraban directamente. Se sintió desfallecer, por lo que se aferro al brazo de su padre, justo como hacia de pequeña. Ahora se sentía más pequeña que nunca. Las caras de sus amigos eran borrosas, pero alcanzó a ver a Harry que le sonreía como un orgulloso hermano mayor, los rostros llorósos de Molly, su madre y Fleur, a un George con una cara que prometía una broma ingeniosa, y entre sus damas de honor, una Luna con sus grandes ojos azules brillosos de alegría y por último a Ginny con una sonrisa cómplice

-Más te vale que la cuides-escucho decir a su padre. Ya habían llegado hasta el altar y le estaba colocando su mano sobre la de Ron-sí no conocerás las armas y formas de tortura muggle

-Papá

-sólo te quiero mucho cariño, y te quiero ver feliz, no importa cual sea tú decisión-fue lo último que dijo el señor Granger dejando a su hija sorprendida y a su futuro yerno con una mueca curiosa

-¿Que quiso decir...?-pero una ruidosa aclaración de garganta del funcionario del ministerio los interrumpió

-Damas y caballeros: estamos reunidos para presenciar la unión de estas dos almas...-el funcionario siguió hablando del amor y fidelidad, y sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de las señoras Weasley y Granger, hasta que una vieja y claramente impaciente Muriel lanzó un "sí siguen así pronto se celebrarán mis funerales, una bruja con mis años ya no está para esperar".

-Ronald Billius Weasley ¿Tomas a Hermione Jean como tú esposa?-Ron estaba tan pálido que su cabello destacaba escandalosamente. Trago y asíntío en dirección del funcionario.-Me queda clara su respuesta, pero la tiene que decir en voz alta-Yoo, sí acepto, claro que sí-el pelirojo dejo escapar una gran cantidad de aire, como sí un gran peso se le hubiera sido quitado de encima, al igual que los invitados que veían la escena expectantes-Muy bien-el funcionario se veía muy complacido, ya que había visto a muchos novios quedándose helados ante la pregunta, incapaces de decir algo, como sí les hubieran lanzado un petrificus totalus, entoces el ministerio tenía que averiguar sí estaban bajo alguna maldición que los obligará a casarse

-Ahora su turno señorita. Hermione Jean Granger ¿Tomas a Ronald Billius como tú esposo?-todo había pasado como en un sueño para Hermione, había sido expectadora en vez de la actriz principal, y sólo hasta que le hicieron la pregunta cayó en cuenta de su situación. Vio dos vidas distintas ante sus ojos, la misma acogedora casa pero una con un pelirrojo y otra con un rubio. Los amaba a ambos, necesitaba de los dos, o eso creía. Estaba mirando directamente a esos ojos azules deseando que se convirtieran en unos ojos grises. Maldito Malfoy por llegar y hacer de su mente un torbellino de pros y contras, y llegar a abrumar su corazón. Por hacerla dudar de sus sentimientos hacia Ron. O por hacerla sentir nuevos.

-Señorita. Tiene que responder.

-Yo...

Pero Hermione no pudo responder nada. No podía ordenar sus prioridades. Aunque su cuerpo y voluntad estaban en ese altar enfrente de Ron, su mente y parte de su corazón estaban donde un rubio suspiraba por ella. Quería estar con el. Se estaba tardando demasiado en responder, y pudo notar a Ron nervioso, no quiso enfrentar su mirada y la desvío hacia donde estaban los invitados: Viktor Krum le regalo una sonrisa torcida, el búlgaro aún no perdía las esperanzas, la mayoría de las brujas presentes estrujaban en sus manos un pañuelo, esperando escuchar el sí acepto. Era justo lo que había soñado: un buen trabajo en el Ministerio, estar casada con Ron, tener una gran familia como los Weasley, tener de vuelta a sus padres y sus amigos, que más que amigos eran sus hermanos. Ese pensamiento la hizo feliz. Había alcanzado sus metas. Le sabía a una amarga felicidad, pero a fin y al cabo era feliz. Estaba decidido.

You are the nighttime fear.

You are the morning when it's clear.

When it's over, you're the start.

You're my head, you're my heart.

Eres el miedo en la noche.

Eres la mañana cuando está claro.

Cuando se termina, eres es el comienzo.

Tú eres mi cabeza, eres mi corazón.

_No Light, No Light, Florence and The Machine_


End file.
